


Brotherly Rivalry

by FaithlessBex



Series: Tumblr oneshots [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Feels, Gen, ep: free to be you and me, hinted angelcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or what really happened when Dean and Cas left Raphael in the Holy Fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as taking place during the timeskip in Shame

“Storms, Raphael? It’s as if you wanted me to find you trapped here.”

Raphael stiffened, turning to stare at his Fallen elder brother. Lucifer’s makeshift vessel was already beginning to fall apart and the Healer could smell the flesh slowly decaying under the influence of the tainted grace. “What do you want, Lucifer.”

The other let out a sigh as if disappointed that Raphael wasn’t going to play with him. But the Healer had never been fond of beating around the bush and he wasn’t about to start now. “How has Michael been since he left me in the Cage to rot?”

Raphael relaxed unconsciously – Michael was at least somewhat neutral ground. “Michael is fine. He is ready to do his duty set forth by our Father. He is prepared to kill you. He needs you no longer.”

Lucifer’s features had darkened at the insult before lighting up again in amusement. “Because he has you?”

“Yes.”

He had never dared been so bold with Lucifer before. Perhaps it was the confrontation earlier or the fact that the Holy Fire protected him just as much as it trapped him. The Morningstar began circling him as a trickle of rain pattered into the house. He had a few hours, at the very least.

“Little Raphael, gentle healer following Michael like a lost puppy, his constant companion since Father decided to create you. Naïve Raphael, thinking that Michael is won by simple loyalty, choosing to stay with him even during his worst tempers, trying to soothe what cannot be quelled. _Devoted_ Raphael, tending to all his wounds, not letting him see how it hurt that he cared for nothing but following Father’s orders, cared for _you_ no more than a soldier does his medic.”

His voice had become mockingly sweet, only pausing long enough to give Raphael a pitying look before continuing.

"And the way you’ve _dirtied_ yourself for his approval, Raphael. Twisted yourself into this for the chance he’ll notice you as more than his little brother or his healer. He won’t. He doesn’t love you. He never will. He hasn’t even sent anyone to free you. Tell me, little brother, what does that say about how much he  _cares_?”

Lucifer let that stir for a moment before setting back in front of his brother, away from the heat of holy fire, arms resolutely behind his back, confident and proud even as his words weighed down on the other angel.

“Michael has wanted me back since he cast me out. He could have stepped in whenever he wanted to stop Azazel, stop the seals from breaking. But he _didn’t_. Michael has you, but the one he wants has never faltered. I think we both already knew that, Raphael.”

“He allowed your freedom to kill you. I will be what is left.”

“The consolation prize.” Lucifer shook his head with a sigh. “But if you’re set in your belief, tell Michael the truth. Maybe he’ll surprise me. Goodbye, Raphael.”

An hour after Lucifer had left, Zachariah appeared. The seraph looked at between Raphael and the circle, not saying anything as he banked the flames. “Michael was looking for you.”

Raphael nodded curtly, brushing past the younger angel. “I understand. And Zachariah – not a word of this.”

 


End file.
